Berkat(?) Bubur
by Calico Neko
Summary: Sawamura sakit? Hm, rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi ternyata benar adanya. Berikut kisahnya bila dia bertemu Miyuki si usil


**Ace of Diamond **© **Terajima Yuuji**

**Berkat(?) Bubur**

© **Calico Neko**

* * *

Sawamura Eijun namanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki kelewat semangat dan tidak mengenal putus asa. Hobi berteriak-teriak ketika memberi _support_-nya pada rekan seperjuangan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal laki-laki yang satu ini, apalagi bila mengingat salah satu hobinya yang lain, yaitu tidur di kelas.

Sebetulnya bukan salah Sawamura sampai-sampai dia ketiduran seperti itu. Mungkin agak tepat bila yang disalahkan adalah tim _baseball _dan latihan yang melelahkan, belum lagi dengan obsesi Sawamura terhadap lari sambil mengikatkan sebuah ban di pinggangnya, terutama bila Furuya yang ikut merecoki. Keduanya terlalu keras kepala dalam hal kemenangan dan menjadi nomor satu.

Namun pada hari ini, tim _baseball _kehilangan suara berisik Sawamura. Hal aneh terjadi, saudara-saudara. Suatu hal yang dapat dikatakan langka atau bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sawamura sakit? Hahahaha, mana mungkin dia sakit, Kuromachi."

Ternyata si senior usil ini tidak percaya. Miyuki yakin sekali kalau si bocah yang selalu merecoki dia itu akan selalu segar bugar, bahkan mungkin akan berumur panjang. Namun ketika Masuko menunjukkan stok puddingnya yang masih menggunung, Miyuki jadi yakin kalau Sawamura sedang tidak sehat.

"Hey, Sawamura kau benar-benar sakit ya?" tanya Miyuki dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu saja membuat Sawamura naik darah.

"Ah! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku. Hus! Hus! Keluar!"

Miyuki jadi sangsi kalau Sawamura sedang tidak enak badan. Lihat saja kelakuannya, malah mengusir dengan kurang ajarnya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Dia pikir Miyuki ini apa? Biar bagaimanapun Miyuki ini kan senior dia!

"Hei, hei. Aku ini seniormu loh."

"Masa bodoh! Kalau kau belum bisa bertingkah seperti Chris-_senpai_, aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai seniorku! Jadi sana jauh-jauh dariku! Hatchim!" Ya, itulah sekilas omelan Sawamura yang dia tutup dengan bersin hebat smabil menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi. Jauh di sana Chris yang asyik belajar juga ikut bersin gara-gara dibicarakan.

Untunglah saat itu si surai merah muda berhati malaikat datang membawakan bubur panas yang khusus untuk dia buatkan untuk si Sawamura. Dari wanginya saja dipastikan kalau rasanya akan enak.

"Eijun-_kun_, ini aku buatkan bubur dan aku punya stok obat," ujar Kominato sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur tepat di sebelah Sawamura yang sedang berbaring.

Melihat kedatangan sahabatnya tersebut, air mata Sawamura turun seketika. Seperti air terjun. Jangan lupakan juga ingusnya. "Hiks. Harucchi memang pengertian. Berbeda dengan orang yang sedang berdiri itu." Yang dimaksudkan tentunya adalah Miyuki.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis sang senior. Dia jarang marah-marah sih, tetapi kalau sejak tadi dikatai kesabaranannya pasti akan habis juga. "Hahaha. Eijun-_kun_, jangan berbicara begitu. Biar aku suapi ya. Setelah makan obat lalu tidur, besok pagi pasti kau akan lebih segar."

"Harucchi! Kalau aku sedang sehat sekarang aku akan memelukmu!" Kominato hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sawamura. Dia juga ikut sangsi kalau dia sedang sakit. Energi bocah tersebut terlalu berlebihan. Lagi-lagi Sawamura berhasil membuatnya terkagum, mungkin.

Sawamura yang perlahan mengambil posisi duduk, bersiap untuk disuapi sahabat merah mudanya, malah menemukan wajah menyebalkan si senior. Dia menyeringai lebar sambil berucap, "Hehe, Kominato katanya ingin bermain _game_. Jadi aku saja yang menyuapimu ya?"

Kominato menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sebagai pertanda maaf sambil membentuk kata "Miyuki-_senpai_ memaksaku" dengan mulutnya dan Sawamura hanya bisa berteriak kencang. Sayang, mulutnya yang kelewat lebar menjadi celah bagi Miyuki untuk menjejalinya dengan sesendok bubur.

"Panas!"

"Hahaha, maaf Sawamura. Aku lupa meniupnya."

"Kau pasti sengaja kan?"

"Hm? Tidak kok. Pasti hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kau pasti sengaja! Sini, aku saja yang makan sendiri!"

"Orang sakit sebaiknya diam saja, biar aku yang suapi."

"Tidak usah!"

Kuromachi dan Kominato yang sedang berduel _game_ Tekken serta Masuko yang asyik membuka puding ketiganya, mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua pasangan heboh itu. Seperti anak kecil saja, saling tarik menarik mangkuk bubur. Kalau punya tenaga berlebih sebaiknya digunakan saat di lapangan, kan?

"Eijun-_kun_, Miyuki-_senpai_. Nanti buburnya tumpah," ujar Kominato, sambil khawatir kalau harus membuat bubur lagi.

Entah menyerah atau apa, Miyuki berujar, "Kau ini keras kepala juga ya. Oke, aku suapi dengan cara lain saja."

Tidak memedulikan panasnya bubur, Miyuki mengambil sesendok bubur untuk dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa aba-aba ataupun keraguan, ditariknya dagu Sawamura lalu didorongnya bubur ke dalam mulut Sawamura yang memang tidak pernah berhenti membuka.

Cara menyuapi ala Miyuki si usil, dari mulut ke mulut.

"A-a-a-a-a..." saking malunya karena menjadi bahan tontonan dan yang barusan itu (tolong dicatat) adalah ciuman pertamanya, Sawamura sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hehe, berhasil tersuapi ya?" Sawamura ketakutan mendapati senyum setan seniornya. "Aku suapi lagi ya."

Begitulah, Miyuki sepertinya terbawa suasana 'menyuapi' Sawamura, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau ketiga teman lainnya sudah kabur entah kemana, mungkin ketakutan melihat pemandangan penuh berontakan tersebut. Berkali-kali Sawamura menggeliat sambil mendorong Miyuki, hasilnya nihil tentu saja.

Akhirnya acara menyuapi selesai sampai bubur habis dan Sawamura tidur (atau mungkin pingsan?) setelah disuapi obat.

Keluar dari kamar milik Sawamura, Kuromachi, dan Masuko tersebut, Miyuki langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal. Wajahnya memerah, ingin rasanya berendam air dingin bila mengingat yang barusan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" Semalaman Miyuki tidak tidur.

Keseokan harinya lagi-lagi terjadi hal ajaib. Ketika Sawamura sembuh total dan kembali mengumandangkan suara berisiknya, si senior 'kesayangan' Sawamura justru tidak hadir. Katanya sih sakit flu.

"Ah, sepertinya gara-gara menyupi Eijun-_kun_ kemarin."

Sama seperti Sawamura, Kominato yang berucap pun sama-sama berwajah merah.

"Harucchi! Yang kemarin jangan diingat!"

Ah... ketenangan tim baseball Seidou hanya berlangsung sebentar ternyata.

"Hatchim!"

* * *

**Salam kenal semua. Ini fic perdana aku di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya!**  
**Entah kenapa aku cinta bgt sama yg namanya Eijun. Pengen rasanya punya temen kayak dia. Kalau ada ide mungkin akan coba buat lagi pakai bahasa inggris. Dan semoga fandom ini semakin ramai!**  
**Ff ini aku buat karna sedang jenuh dgn RL, jadi maaf kalau ada salah2. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please! ^^**


End file.
